


Please Stay

by imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I'm really not a great author but oh well, M/M, Spooning, Tired Valery, Valery is the little spoon change my mind, also I should probably be sleeping, i wrote this in like 15 minutes, this is a short fic so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch/pseuds/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch
Summary: Prompt: Boris goes to tell Valery that the fire was out to find him…Also this kind of uses @elenatria's amazing artwork, "Bed Time"
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Please Stay

Boris smiled, one of the very few times he smiled genuinely at Chernobyl. The fire was out! That wretched fire, that fire that had caused so much heartbreak, damage, and loss. It was finally out!

He pardoned himself from the briefing that had been created for him to go tell Valery. This was huge! His Valera must know!

He walked, his legs creating long strides, shadows lengthened in the moonlight. Boris climbed up the few steps to enter the trailer where he knew he would find Valery working himself to death. He had brought a bottle of vodka in celebration, hoping that he could pry Valery away from his desk for five minutes for a drink.

He opened the door to tell Valery the news when a smile spread across his face. Valery was slumped in his chair, his glasses still on his face, quietly snoring over a handful of the detailed reports and data he dealt with daily. Boris gently set the vodka down, the smile still spread across his face. He quietly reached a hand out and rubbed Valery’s head tenderly. Valery started stirring, but didn’t wake.

Boris leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Valery’s head. Valery slowly woke up, blinking several times with his glasses still lopsided on his face.  
“Borya! I fell asleep!” Valery said with a start.

Boris just chuckled, “Yes, Valera, you did. You need to get some sleep.”

Valery looked down at his papers exasperatedly. “But I need to finish these reports! I can’t possibly sleep! I—”

Boris pressed a finger against Valery’s lips. “Shh. You’re not going to get anything done now. You were just sleeping, for God’s sake. Here, let me get you to bed.”

Valery thought about fighting him, but exhaustion loomed heavy on his body and in his mind. He quietly nodded, and let Boris help him out of his seat.

He walked close with Boris to the door leading to the outside, Valery slightly leaning on Boris, not even realized he was doing so.

It was true, Valery thought. He needed sleep.

Boris walked close with Valery to the driver who was already ready for them. Boris ordered the man to take them to the hotel. The car started, the warmth and the gentle hum of the car overwhelming Valery. He was having a hard time holding his head up. With a quiet sigh, he rested his weary head on Boris’ strong shoulder.

Boris smiled again, reaching an arm around Valery to hold him close until they got to the hotel. Boris enjoyed every second. Valery had already fallen asleep again, but this time was in a much better position. Falling asleep on his desk had given him quite the crick in his neck, although he barely felt it, exhausted as he was. Valery felt warm and protected in Boris’ arms.

The drive couldn’t have been long enough. Boris gently woke Valery, who looked around groggily, blinking several times.

“We’re here.” Boris whispered. Valery looked up at the hotel sign, then back to Boris before nodding.

Boris got out and then helped Valery out of the car. Walking to the entrance of the hotel, Boris realized that Valery was leaning on him again, as if saying ’You’re my rock, my anchor. I need you.’

The pair walked past the front desk to the elevator. Boris was going to get Valery to his room, into a bed. He was pretty sure the bed hadn’t even been used since they had first gotten to Chernobyl, aside from being another place to store papers.

Carefully letting Valery lean against the wall while Boris fiddled with the key, he opened the door quickly. Boris helped Valery to his bed, where he began taking off Valery’s fatigues, hanging them up in the little closet. He found where Valery kept his old and worn nightshirts, still wondering why he just couldn’t, for whatever reason, get new ones. Boris decided that he would go ahead and order some new clothes for Valery.

Valery's chin was drifting to his chest, his eyes shutting, nodding off as he sat, waiting for Boris. Boris quickly found a shirt he deemed to be okay, pulling it over Valery’s head gently.

Boris held Valery up while he pulled back the covers on the bed, then carefully laying this subdued Valery down onto the pillow before pulling the thick blanket over his tired body.

Boris looked over the man with a smile. He was a mess. But he loved that smart and clumsy mess.

Just as he turned to go, Valery’s hand quickly reached out, grabbing Boris’. Boris turned back to Valery, whom he had assumed was sleeping.

“Stay…” Valery mumbled. “Please stay.”

Boris smiled again, and nodded. “Okay, Valera. I’ll stay.”

Boris removed his excess clothing before pulling the covers back, nestling himself around Valery. He draped an arm around Valery, who reached up to hold it in place. Boris sighed happily, feeling Valery relax and hearing his quiet snoring. Eventually, Boris drifted off, clutching his Valera. All was right.


End file.
